Me and Tennessee
by gargz
Summary: After 2.12 and on Rachel and Santana have a confrontation that has Finn re-evaluating who he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Me and Tennessee **

**Summary: Rachel and Santana have a confrontation that has Finn re-evaluating who he loves.**

**Note: The whole story started with a general scene that I thought of and it evolved from there. The ending is left very open and really unfinished but I could not come up with a proper ending that had them together and that would make sense. I am starting to notice that a lot of my story idea's steam from scene's from the show, and because the show is watched on a weekly basis the 'ending' remains unknown. That being said there is a possibility that this could be continued…but don't hold your breath**

After Rachel had confronted Finn about he and Quinn, they both officially came out as a couple. To say it hurt was an understatement. Finn might not have seen fireworks when he kissed Rachel, but she did and that still meant something.

She loved him, she knew it was going to take more than a few days to get over Finn, it's been a month since Finn and Quinn started dating and she still loves him.

It's different now, she has friends, she hangs out with them on the weekend and she actually goes out on Friday nights. But it doesn't hurt any less to see Finn and Quinn walking in the hallway hand in hand.

For the most part Glee Club had gone back to normal. A lot of things had gone back to normal. Santana, Brittany and Quinn joined the Cheerios again, they talked with Coach and they came to a deal. So normal meant things going back to the way things were before Glee Club. Finn and Quinn were officially the most popular couple in school, the Cheerios got their rep back and Glee Club was back at the bottom.

Some things didn't change though; within the walls of the choir room everyone was equal, for the most part. Being back on the Cheerios gave Santana even more vengeance and desire to go after Rachel. Puck had surprised everyone when he continued to date Lauren Zizis even though Football players were back at the top. As for Finn and Rachel they were actually friends again. They talked a lot in Glee, but never actually sang together. If Quinn had any problem with them being friends she never made it known to either of them.

* * *

Rachel was at her locker putting away her books, Glee was her next class.

"Hey Man-Hands Santana says hi." Rachel turned when she heard the insult and was instantly hit in the face with a red slushy.

After the initial shock of the cold ice like substance hit her she turned around to see two Cheerios walking away laughing. Rachel slammed her locker door shut, walked right past the washroom and straight to the choir room with a determined stride.

When she entered the room Santana was standing there flirting with one of the band members.

"Hey Berry trying a new fashion style? I like it, it really brings out your eyes." Santana laughed at Rachel walking toward her still covered in the slushy.

Rachel stopped directly in front of the Latina getting really close to her face. She had enough of Santana's crap, enough of being bullied by this girl for no reason.

"What the hell is your problem Santana?" Rachel practically yelled in her face. " What is your issue with me? It has been weeks since any of us were slushied and the moment you get back on the Cheerios you start with this crap again." Rachel raged on.

Santana just smirked loving this confrontation, "what can I say this school was lacking in order. Since Quinn is too much of a coward to step up to the challenge I thought I'd take it upon my self to put people back in their places." Santana leered into Rachel's face.

"Enough of your shit Santana!" Rachel's voice rose. "Why do you have to pick on everyone? What has made you so goddamn insecure that you have to pick on the people you think are beneath you." Rachel questioned.

Santana reared her head back when Rachel insulted her. "Please I have nothing to be insecure about, I'm the hottest girl in this school, and I can get anyone I want, when I want them. What's your excuse hobbit?" Santana bit back.

"We all know that's not true Santana. Puck rather date a social outcast like Lauren then continue with the twisted thing you guys call a relationship. Hell even after Finn slept with you he didn't want to date you." Rachel fought back. " You're a scared insecure little girl who uses her body and sex to feel anything because you're so cold and dead inside that it's the only way you can truly feel anything." Rachel stated Santana was quiet as Rachel continued.

"I feel bad for you Santana, I really do. I don't know what caused you to be the way you are but it has to stop." Rachel finished the slushy continuing to drip down her face and clothes to pool on the floor underneath her feet.

Santana stood up a little straighter and got right into Rachel's face and sneered, "Don't you for a second think you know me, because you don't, you know nothing about me you pathetic loser." Santana finished. As she went to move past Rachel she pushed her with her shoulder so hard that Rachel slipped and fell, the loud crack of her skull hitting the floor was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

* * *

Finn was late, like really late he was working out in the weight room with his headphone on that he didn't hear the bell ring. He was practically running to the choir room. He walked quickly by the Principal's office and saw Santana sitting behind the glass. Mr. Schue was sitting beside her he looked very upset.

When Finn entered the choir room everyone stopped talking and just looked at him.

"What..what's going on?" He asked confused, "Why are Mr. Schue and Santana in the office?" Everyone continued to remain silent.

"Guy's seriously what's going on?" Finn was getting impatient. Everyone looked over at Quinn to be the one to tell Finn.

"There was an accident." Quinn said softly. Finn looked around confused, he looked to his left and could see a red stain on the floor, it looked like a slushy but he wasn't sure.

"What happened? Was someone hurt?" Finn kept asking Quinn looked hesitantly at Finn and at the rest of the Glee club. "Rachel" Quinn said softly barely audible.

"What? What about Rachel?" Finn asked in a panic. "Will someone just tell me what's going on?" Finn raised his voice.

Quinn nodded her head, "A junior Cheerleader slushied Rachel today at her locker, she said it was a message from Santana." Finn looked confused. "When Rachel found out it was from Santana she came in here to confront her" Finn's eyes widen when Quinn told him, what was Rachel thinking confronting Santana she was crazy. Instantly he started to panic. "They were yelling back and forth, when Santana went to leave she pushed passed Rachel hard enough to make Rachel fall, she hit her head on the floor." Quinn finished.

Finn's head was spinning, Santana and Rachel fighting, Rachel getting hurt, it was too much to handle. Before he had a chance to ask anymore questions Mr. Schue walked in. Instantly Finn went up to him.

"Where is she? Is she okay? Can I see her?" Finn questioned. "Finn calm down okay?" Mr. Schue said as he placed his hands on Finn's shoulders.

Finn pushed his teacher's hands off him and demanded to know where Rachel was.

"She's fine, she's in the nurses station resting. She probably has a concussion from hitting her head. Her dad's are on their way to take her to the hospital." The moment Finn heard hospital he started to panic.

Mr. Schue could tell Finn was starting to panic. "Finn everything is going to be fine. We're lucky Quinn was here and she called me as soon as it happened." Finn's head snapped up when he heard that Quinn was the one who found Rachel.

He turned and walked to Quinn looked right into her face, "tell me you had nothing to do with this?" Finn bit out the anger barely controlled.

Quinn stuttered," I…I…had nothing to do with this. I saw Rachel get slushied and followed her here when I saw her take off. I watched her and Santana fight back and forth. I didn't expect Santana to push her out of the way." Quinn said quickly. "Santana didn't mean to hurt Rachel, she slipped on the slushy that's why she feel." Quinn explained.

Finn had stepped back from Quinn when she explained that she had nothing to do with the argument. He whipped his head in her direction when she started to defend Santana.

"Don't…don't even defend Santana because she is one of your precious Cheerios." Finn practically spit out. "She is no better than Karofsky and his homophobic slurs at Kurt. She is a bully who has made Rachel's life a living hell every single day since middle school." Finn finished stepping away from Quinn and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Mr. Hudson, Son, you can't go in there she's resting and can't have visitors." The nurse yelled out as Finn walked by her desk toward the back room where Rachel was resting. "Her dad's won't mind that I'm here." He said right before he disappeared behind the curtain.

Rachel was lying on the bed with an icepack on her head. She looked so tiny Finn thought. He grabbed the stool near by and sat down beside her bed. Slowly he reached out and gripped her hand, she remained sleeping. She was tiny Finn thought; his hand could easily swallow her whole hand.

He laughed softly as he remembered when he and Rachel measured their hand sizes one day when they were still dating. He remembers her laughing hysterically at the size difference. He chuckled out loud as he remembered how infectious her laugh was. Quickly his own quiet laughter turned into tears. Looking at Rachel lying asleep on this bed, she looked so tiny and fragile. He was almost afraid to touch her just incase she would break.

His silent cries stopped when he felt Rachel's hand move in his. "Rach…hey…it's me…Finn…I'm right here." Finn said quietly leaning his head down toward her ear.

"Fin…Finn?' Rachel's quiet voice said. Finn squeezed her hand again, "Yeah Rach it's me Finn." He whispered again this time directly into her ear.

Slowly Rachel was coming too, her voice was groggy and her vision was blurred. He called for the nurse to come in. At the same time the Nurse walked in so did her two dads. Instantly they both walked over to Rachel talking softly to her. They both started to cry, which sent Rachel into tears. Quietly he left the room to give the family some time.

He refused to go back to class so he waited in the office. 20 minutes later Rachel's father's walked out, one of them went to go fill out the paper work, the other one, the dark one, came toward Finn and informed him that Rachel wanted to see him.

He slowly got up and walked toward the curtain. When he entered the room Rachel was sitting up in the bed, legs hanging over the side. When Finn entered the room Rachel looked up and smiled softly when she saw him.

The smile was enough for Finn he quickly walked up to her. He got really close, raised both his hands and grabbed her face and pulled her forward so their head's were resting against reach other.

"What were you thinking confronting Santana?" Finn asked painfully, Rachel raised her hands and placed them on top of Finn's.

"I'm fine, it wasn't her fault I slipped and feel." Rachel tried to reassure him. Finn just shook his head, tears slowly falling down his cheeks. Rachel removed one of her hands from his on her face and whipped the fallen tears.

"Finn I'm okay I promise. My dad's are going to take me to the hospital for some x-rays, but I promise everything's fine." Rachel continued to reassure him. Finn stepped closer into Rachel as she lowered her head to rest on his collarbone and chest.

"I was so scared when I heard you hit your head." Finn mumbled into the top of Rachel's head, gently rubbing her back. She reassured him again that she was fine.

They were both quiet when Finn broke the silence. "I lied." He said softly, Rachel pushed her head off his chest and looked up at him confused. "I lied when I said that I didn't feel any fireworks when we kissed... of course…. I…" Rachel raising her hand interrupted him.

"Stop." She said softly. "Don't do that, don't take back what you said. You were right I need to focus on me and furthering my career, I don't need anything tying me down to Lima." She said looking up at him. "You're dating Quinn now, you're both the most popular kids in the school. We're both doing what we said we would do, move on, let's not complicate that now, okay?" Rachel finished.

Finn remained quiet; hearing about what happened to Rachel today changed things. In the 5 minutes it took him to find out all the worst possible scenarios popped into his head at once. But the one that remained most prominent was what if he never got to see Rachel again. The thought alone was enough for him to re-evaluate his life. He knows he cant live without Rachel, everyday seeing her and listening to her in Glee is barely enough to keep him going, but he does because he knows that things could be different if he would just forgive her.

Rachel's father coming into the room informing them that they were going to take her to the hospital interrupted them. Finn helped Rachel down from the bed and walked her out of the room, slowly and silently the four of them walked out of the school into the parking lot, Rachel and Finn's hand clasped together the whole time. He helped her get into the back seat of the car, he bent his head down and whispered for her to get better then kissed her cheek.

Slowly Finn walked back into the school, he entered the choir room silently and went to his seat beside Quinn. He gently grabbed her hand and whispered that he was sorry he yelled at her. She told him it was fine, he was just worried for his friend. Finn wished he could tell her Rachel wasn't just a friend, that she was more than that that she had always been more than that, but it was neither the place nor the time.

* * *

A week later Rachel returned to school, she had a minor concussion but things were finally healed and better. Santana had been suspended for two weeks, it was a lot of time to be away but after principal Figgin's found out about the planned slushy attack not only was Santana suspended but so was the girl who through it in Rachel's face.

This weeks assignment was Country music, although know one was particularly excited for it; they all did their best. Because Rachel came back half way through the week she didn't have a song prepared. On Friday Mr. Schue came to class and asked Rachel to sing a song he had picked out for her. He also invited Finn to sing the duet with her. Rachel was unsure how she felt about singing with Finn, especially cause they hadn't done it in a long time, and Quinn was sitting in the room, there was no way she would be okay with it.

Finn looked up excitedly when Mr. Schue asked him to accompany Rachel on the song. He looked over at Quinn to see if she was okay with him singing with Rachel, she just smiled and nodded her head. He got up and took the sheet music from Mr. Schue. Both he and Rachel looked over the sheet music and neither of them new the song.

The band began to play and Finn started the song off. He sang out into the crowd

_Baby I Think We Both Know It's Gone Wrong, Wrong, Wrong_

_And I Know You Don't Think We Can Carry It On_

_Baby I Think We Both Know It's Gone Bad, Bad, Bad_

_Think Of All The Good Times We Had_

_Driving To Your House_

_Member When We First Met_

_Dancin' On A Friday Night_

_Under The Moon Light_

_Talkin' Till The Night Was Gone_

_In The Back Of My Truck With The Radio On_

Finn turned to Rachel as he finished his first chorus, and smiled at the familiarity it brought back. Then together facing each other they sang out the chorus.

_Then That Ol' Song Comes On_

_Together We're Singin'_

_Forever We're Singin'_

_When That Ol' Song Comes On_

_Together We're Singin'_

_Forever We're Singin'_

_That Ol' Country Song_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

Rachel started her verse looking at Finn, even though the lyrics were about two lovers in Tennessee, they some how fit Finn and Rachel's relationship so well.

_Baby I Think We Both Know_

_It's Alright, Alright_

_But How Could I Forget What You Did That Night_

_Baby You Told Me You Loved Me In Tennessee_

Rachel placed her hand on her heart as she sang about being loved. She had felt what it was like to be loved, and having that taken from her hurt more than anything, more than Finn sleeping with Santana.

_Where We Were Gunna Live_

_But Now You've Done A Few Things That I Can't Forgive_

_Driving To Her House_

Rachel looked up at Finn when she sang these lyrics, as they were the perfect words to describe how she felt about him and Quinn being back together. She had hurt him when she kissed Puck, but he had hurt her too, especially when he was dating Quinn last year.

_Telling' Her You Love Her_

_Lying On A Friday Night_

_Ring In Your Pocket_

_Lying To Me All Along_

_In The Back Of Your Truck With The Radio On_

They came together on the chorus circling each other.

_Then That Ol' Song Comes On_

_Together We're Singin'_

_Forever We're Singin'_

_I Know We Went Wrong_

_But We Belong_

_Together We're Singin'_

_Forever We're Singin'_

_That Ol' Country Song_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Then That Ol Song Comes On_

_Together We're Singin'_

_Forever We're Singin'_

_I Know We Went Wrong_

_But We Belong_

_Together We're Singin'_

_Forever We're Singin'_

_That Ol Country Song_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

Finishing the last lines of the song they both stopped circling each other and the piano and just stood their singing to each other. Once the last word was sung they both took a deep breath and continued to stare at each other. Their focus was broken when everyone started to clap.

Rachel turned instantly displaying her big smile and bowed to the small crowd. Mr. Schue came over and congratulated them on their performance and asked Rachel how she felt to be singing again. To which she answered as any star would. "Like I never left" which earned her a laugh from the group.

Slowly everyone started to make there way out of the choir room and off for the day. Rachel packed up her things and made her way to her locker with Mercedes, they were having a sleep over at her house with Kurt.

Quinn and Finn walked out together, "You were really good, you both were." Quinn congratulated him. "Thanks, it felt good to sing again." Finn said as they walked out to the parking lot. "I'll be over at 7 for our date." He said and leaned down to kiss her cheek softly.

* * *

At 7 Finn picked Quinn up and they went to dinner and then to go watch a movie at the drive in. It was romantic and special and Quinn really loved every moment of it.

They stepped out of the car and were walking around. "I think we need to break up." Quinn suggested out of the blue. "What…what…why would we break up? Do you not want to be with me anymore?" Finn asked confused.

Quinn just shook her head, "I like you Finn you know that, I just don't think its love…" She trailed off. "And I know you don't love me, not the way you love Rachel." She finished

"What does Rachel have to do with this?" Finn asked confused and now angry that Quinn was bringing up Rachel.

Quinn just laughed lightly, "Don't you get it Finn? Rachel has everything to do with this. You came back to me after Rachel cheated on you, and I went right back to you knowing you weren't over her yet. I meant it when I said that everytime you're not looking at me, I see you looking at her, that hasn't changed." Finn looked down and shuffled his feet he knew Quinn was wrong.

"Look Quinn I am willing to work harder I can change." He pleaded half-heartedly. Again Quinn just chuckled, she stepped closer too him and put her hand on his cheek. "You can't change who you love. You and I both know you're not over Rachel. Rachel isn't someone you just get over. She's a big part of your life Finn, a part of your life that I don't belong it or can fight for." Quinn finished.

"I'm sorry." Finn said softly as he brought Quinn closer into him. "You have nothing to be sorry for you love her and because you love her that means you can forgive her for what she did, like you've forgiven me." The rest of their date was spent walking around watching and listening to the people around. At 10 they decided it was time they go. Finn dropped Quinn off at her house with a final light kiss on the lips. He watched her walk into the house then pulled out of her driveway and drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Takes place directly after 2.13 Finchel scene. What was going through Rachel's head.**

**Note: I like every other Finchel fan LOVED this scene it was so great to see Finn believe in Rachel. But it didn't sit right with me, because Finn still cant be there for her when it counts, when everyone is against her.**

* * *

"You were right in there today about that number not being good enough to win, we need to write our own songs." Finn said.

A look of hurt and anger passed over Rachel's face, "Why didn't you say that when I needed you?" Rachel asked confused.

"Because it wouldn't have made a difference." Finn said back, what he didn't get was that it would've made a difference, not just to the glee club but to Rachel, "the only way to prove it to those guys is to write a great song, a shove it down their throats." Finn stated forcefully.

"Well do you think you and I should do it together?" Rachel asked hopefully, she might be trying to be less-boy crazy but she loved Finn and that still meant something to her.

"No, I think you should do it yourself." He suggested. "Let's face it you're the real trendsetter in there and, if someone was going to write a song to win Reigional's it would be you." Finn encouraged her.

"You really believe in me that much?" Rachel said softly sad that he had turned her down.

"More" He said forcesfully, only one word needed to convey that he did believe in her and would be there to support her. He smiled his crocked smile and placed a light hand on her shoulder before walking away.

He turned around, "You know, I really like that Rachel I saw in there today. Reminded me of the old you, focused and take no prisoners." He finished and continued walking, calling over his shoulder, "She might be making a comeback."

Rachel smiled softly at his encouragement, but the smile faded slightly. Finn said he liked seeing the old Rachel today. Had she changed that much since last year?

It broke her heart just a little more because truthfully she really hadn't changed much at all. She sent her rival Sunshine to an abounded crack house so she would remain the top singer; that was very much take no prisoners, and the Glee Club was so ready to throw her out when they found out. Her and Finn lost purposely to Sam and Quinn to show the Glee club that Sam was a good addition. Wasn't that focus for the bigger picture?

She shook her head as she walked to her locker. Finn still didn't get it; he didn't get her, not really. And that was the problem. He still didn't get that believing in her is great, but if no one else knows how is their relationship any different from when they were dating. How many times did Santana make fun of her clothes, or Quinn threaten to punch her and he never stood up for her. And now that he has moved on and they are on their way to being friends he still can't stick up for her in front of the Glee Club?

It shouldn't hurt this much, Rachel knows but it does. He encouraged her and he is in her corner when it comes down to it, but where is the support when it counts? When it's her against the others and still no one is willing to take her side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Picks up on what Quinn said to Rachel in 2x16 and how that affects Finn.**

**I had this thought that Quinn had her life already picked out with Finn, well what if Finn wants something different, something more? This is where the story goes. Finchel obviously.**

**

* * *

**

Rachel was the last to walk into the choir room a minute after the bell, her arms filled with catalogs and magazines. Everyone was already seated and Mr. Schue was standing in front of them getting ready to begin the week's assignment.

"Sorry I'm late I was in a meeting with Mrs. Pillsbury." Rachel said as she walked in and handed Mr. Schue her late pass written by Mrs. Pillsbury.

"What's with all the papers, Berry?" Puck asked as he shifted in his seat to try and read the covers in Rachel's arms.

Rachel looked from her catalogs to Puck before she answered. "These are the College catalogs for Columbia, NYU and of course Julliard." She finished, Puck just looked confused. "College catalogs?" Rachel just nodded her head.

Everyone including Mr. Schue looked at Rachel with confusion. "Isn't it a bit early to be looking into Colleges Rach, we still have like three years of High School left." Mercedes asked puzzled.

Rachel nodded her head, "it's never too early to be looking. I've been getting the catalogs for these schools since I was 10 years old." Everyone looked shocked and confused. Everyone knew Rachel was a planner, but by the age of 10 most of them were still figuring out how to speak properly and find their best friends.

"Wow Rachel…I'm impressed, it's good that you are really invested in your future." Mr. Schue complemented her. Rachel nodded in appreciation.

"Still doesn't explain why you're looking so early, Berry. High school is the time to have fun and be a kid, why do you have to go and make it all depressing." Santana berated her.

Rachel just shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the pamphlets in her hands. "Well Santana as you know I don't have a lot of friends, I never have." Santana just smirked. "I am very focused on my career, and in order to achieve my dreams I have to keep up with the College policies and requirements to make sure that I am always one step ahead of everyone else. I suggest everyone start looking now, before you know it graduation is going to be here." Rachel finished.

Everyone looked troubled and slightly panicked, because as much as Rachel was a know it all, she was almost always right, about everything.

"I agree with Rachel, it's never too early to look into what you want to do after high school." Mr. Schue addressed the rest of the club, and then turned to Rachel. "If you have any questions I'd be happy to sit down and talk." He said to Rachel, how nodded back with a smile.

The rest of class was focused on Mr. Schue's assignment for the week.

* * *

"Finn" Quinn snapped her fingers in front of his face. The snap broke Finn from his daze and refocused on his girlfriend in front of him. They were sitting in the library working on homework.

"What sorry…I was just thinking." Finn said still slight distracted. Quinn looked concerned.

"Thinking about what?" She asked. Finn was lost in thought again and said the first thing on his mind.

"Rachel." Quinn's eyes widened in shock, hurt and confusion. Once Finn realized what he said he was quick to correct himself.

"No…no…not like that." He tried to explain quickly. "I was just thinking about what she was talking about in Glee today, about looking into the future." Quinn exhaled as Finn finished explaining.

"Well…we'll both go to Lima community College. I'll get my real state license and you'll take over Burt Hummel's garage." Quinn explained the same plan that she told to Rachel.

Finn's eyes widened. "Wow, clearly you've thought about this." Quinn nodded her head and gave him a beautiful smile.

"I know it's a bit much to presume, but that's how I see our future, together. We'll stay here and raise a family." Quinn said Finn gave her a sweet smile.

"But don't you, you know, what to get out of Lima. Go some place better, achieve more than what is expected of us." Finn said. Although the life Quinn had planned out for them was a little scary, it was also really…safe. He was good with safe; in fact he was happy with safe. But he wanted more from life, and he couldn't exactly get that in Lima.

"Finn, listen to me. I know that what Rachel said today seemed like such an amazing opportunity, but it's not realistic." Finn looked confused. "It's not realistic…for us. Rachel doesn't belong in a town like Lima; she's too good and too big for this little town. She deserves to get out of here and achieve her dreams." Finn was surprised at Quinn and how she was so willing to acknowledge Rachel's talents and dreams. "But her dreams aren't realistic for people like you and me. Yes we're talented, more than most of the people in this town. But not even half as talented or gifted as Rachel. She has a shot out in the big world, we don't." Finn was a little hurt by Quinn's assumption. "I'm just trying to save you the heart aches now because I love you and I want what's best for you. Chasing your dreams isn't going to work out the way you want it to." Quinn finished reaching her hand out to lie on top of Finn's.

"You're going to do amazing things with your life, Finn and I'm going to be there to support and encourage you, but trying to achieve the same greatness as Rachel is just not in our cards." Finn just shook his head.

"Don't you want to get out of this town, away from these people and do something amazing, something you love?" Finn asked slightly panicked. "Of course I do Finn, and I am realistic enough to know that I will achieve greatness right here in Lima with you, and that's enough for me." She finished. "Is it enough for you?" She asked.

Finn just remained quiet and nodded his head. Five minutes later the bell rang and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Mrs. Pillsbury looked up from her computer when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hello Finn, come in." Finn nodded and sat down in front of her desk. "What can I help you with today?" Mrs. Pillsbury asked.

Finn was quiet for a moment before he looked up at Mrs. Pillsbury. "I want…I want all the pamphlets and catalogs for Colleges out of state." Finn said slightly nervous.

Mrs. Pillsbury's eyes widened when she heard Finn's request. She wasn't at all surprised when Rachel came in this morning looking for some guidance on College's, but Finn she never expected.

"Okay, wow…I am impressed by your initiative Finn." Mrs. Pillsbury clapped her hands together excitedly. "Now is there a specific state you want to look at?" She asked.

Finn stopped fidgeting with the stapler on her desk and looked right into her eyes and smiled. "New York." He said with confidence.

Mrs. Pillsbury's smiled widened even more. She may be naïve and uncomfortable with the opposite sex, but she was a girl and if girls do one thing best, that is gossip. She knew all about Finn and Rachel's messy break up and Finn's new relationship with Quinn. She was glad to see that he was taking a risk and wanting to get of this town and follow the girl he loves, whether he knew it now or not.

The rest of the meeting Finn and Mrs. Pillsbury went over all the requirements for the schools offered in New York and helped Finn focus his talents in one area.


	4. Chapter 4

**This was inspired by re watching Season 1 Home and thinking that somewhere in their relationship Finn and Rachel did talk about his dad, and she would be the only one who truly understood what he went through.**

**

* * *

**

Today was a dark day for Finn Hudson, a very dark day. Today was the day his father, who he's never known, died. The day he never came home from dessert storm leaving Finn Hudson without a father and forever a single child.

Of course things were different now his mom was married to Burt Hummel and things were good, really good, and technically Kurt is his stepbrother, so he's really not a single child anymore. But the fact remains, today is the day his father died.

All week Finn had been in a mood, he knew the day was coming. 16 years without knowing the man who gave him life and it still wasn't any easier.

He and Burt got into a little bit of an argument the other day. Finn knew he was taking it out on Burt, but he couldn't help how much he was hurting and in the moment he felt as though Burt was trying to erase his father from his life. He wasn't, Burt's a great man, and an even better husband, but he wasn't Finn's dad and nothing was going to change that.

He really wanted to stay home from school today; he wasn't in the mood to sing and act happy when he wasn't feeling it. His mom said no and he didn't want to push it because he knew that she was hurting too. His mom suggested that maybe he should talk to Quinn about it, but Finn said no. He really loved having Quinn as his girlfriend but she wasn't the type of person that would really pay attention to him or his problem. It wasn't her fault she just didn't notice things these things, and currently is obsessed with becoming Prom Queen.

His mom than asked if he had anyone he would talk to about it. He knew what she was implying, Rachel. When they were dating he had told her all about losing his dad and how it affected him. They kind of bonded over the fact that they each had one parent who had abandoned them when they were babies.

He told his mom that it probably wasn't a good idea. He and Rachel were still trying to figure out how to be friends after all they went through together. And for some reason Rachel had been keeping her distance from him ever since Regionals. He wasn't sure what it was about but he thinks it has to do with Quinn.

His mom just said that Rachel would always be his friend and that she would be there for him whenever he needed her. His mom was right, even after everything they went through Rachel was a friend, in some ways his best friend.

So that Saturday he got up and went over to Rachel's. When she answered the door he wasn't surprised to see her in track pants and a t-shirt. Rachel loved spending the weekends lazing around, watching old movies and listening to music.

"Finn…what are you doing here?" Rachel asked clearly confused seeing her ex boyfriend on her front door step at 10 o'clock in the morning. Finn never awoke before 1pm on Saturdays it was like his rule.

Finn shifted nervously shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. "Hey…sorry I know it's early…I can…I can leave if you're busy."

Rachel just shook her head; "No I'm not busy just surprised to see you at my house. Would you like to come in?" she asked stepping aside to let Finn through.

"Are you dads home?" He asked nervously. "I haven't seen them since we broke up and I don't want it to be awkward or anything."

"Don't worry they are gone for the day. They went out of town for the day and will be back later tonight." Rachel explained.

"Cool. You didn't want to go with them?" Finn asked trying to make small talk, it was kind of awkward being back in her house.

"No…I was looking forward to the day to myself." Rachel said before she thought about how it sounded.

"Oh…oh…I'm sorry I can leave, this is your day I'm sorry I intruded on it." Finn exclaimed hurriedly.

"No…it's fine. You came here for a reason, and I wouldn't mind your company." Rachel explained as they made their way to the couch, sitting down. "So why are you here?"

Finn remained quiet for a moment trying to catch his bearings and decide how he wanted to go about this conversation.

"Uh…um…well you know when we were dating you always said that if I ever wanted to talk about anything with you I should feel free to do so." Rachel nodded her head. "And sometimes I did, like when I was dealing with Burt and my mom dating and like the days I had football games you always knew how to keep me calm." Rachel blushed and looked down when Finn mentioned the football games.

Whenever Finn was nervous before a game Rachel would sit him down and she would sit beside him and all they would do was lean against each other. Forehead to forehead resting, breathing the same air, lips barely brushing against each other. Then when Finn was calm enough he would lean down and kiss her gently and then she knew he was ready to go.

"Yeah…yeah…I remember. Is there something you want to talk about?

Finn was quiet again he could already feel the emotions building up, "Today…today…is the anniversary of my dad's…my dads death." Finn chocked out. Gently Rachel placed her hand on his forearm, expressing that she was there for him.

She remained quiet and allowed him to continue. "You know he died when I was one so it's been 16 years. 16 years of talking about, looking at and thinking about a man that I have never known. It's crazy you know, I've never known him and yet I cant help but find myself thinking that the things I like or the way I stand or walk is something I got from him. But I'll never know, I'll never know if he and I have the same interests. Like does he like Football? Or maybe he was more into Basketball or even Hockey?" Finn's voice cracked as he ranted.

"And Burt's a great guy, an amazing guy and he makes my mom so happy, he makes me happy. We like the same things, the same sports. We totally agree that it's not being a big deal when we leave the toilet seat up." Rachel laughed softly.

"But at the end of the day…he's…he's not mine." This time Finn let the tears fall, but he continued to talk even though he was crying. "He's not mine. I wont ever look at his face and see that I got my nose from him. I wont ever look at the way he walks and talks and say that's where I got it from." Rachel was trying to stay strong for him but he was hurting so much.

"I'm just so angry I would trade anything to have my dad back. To have him wrap his arms around me, to look out into the stands and see him cheering me on to..to.." At this point Finn was sobbing, "to tell me he loves me…just once."

The rest of his sentence got lost in the tears as Rachel pulled him into her arms and cradled his head on her chest. For five minutes Finn cried into Rachel's shirt while she silently cried with her head resting against his.

She understood his pain; she got what it was like to never know these things. Even after getting to know Shelby it wasn't enough to feel the void of feeling like you were never truly loved.

Finally Finn's tears subsided. "Sorry." He sniffed, "I think I ruined your shirt." Rachel just shrugged and told him it didn't matter.

Finn repositioned himself on the couch so they were both sitting side by side. Rachel suggested that maybe they watch a movie. She popped in whatever she had and sat back down. Once the movie started playing Finn reached over and grasped her hand gently. He squeezed it tightly, "thank you Rach for listening to me." Rachel squeezed his hand back. Their hands remained clasped as the movie started and finished.

When the movie finished Finn had shifted in his seat was now slouched down with his head leaning toward Rachel's. As the credits rolled he shifted his eyes towards her, and she smiled down gently.

He squeezed their still clasped hands and pulled her down towards him. Gently their foreheads met. And it was like all those times in the locker room before his game, breathing the same air, gently resting against each other.

Finn could feel Rachel's heart racing because so was his. Slowly his tilled his head up so that their lips were just barely touching. He wanted to kiss her, every fiber in his body was screaming for him to just connect their lips and he wanted it, he wanted it so badly. Just as there lips were connecting Rachel pushed back.

"Damnit." She cursed as she stood up from the couch shaking her head. "Damnit."

"Rach…" Finn tried calling to her confused.

"Don't," She snapped turning in his directions. His eyes widened as she spoke directly to him tears already evident in her eyes.

"I'm…I'm not going to do this with you again. I am not going to be the other girl not again…not when I used to be the one you wanted." Rachel continued to shake her head. "I refuse to be that girl I again."

"Rachel…I'm sorry okay…but you're not the other girl… you're" Finn didn't get a chance to continue as Rachel cut him off.

"You don't get it Finn. Do you know how much I hated myself for being that girl when you were dating Quinn? I knew how sad and pathetic I looked going after you while you were dating Cheerleader Quinn Fabray. I convinced myself that you liked me; that I was someone you could love and want. I was so stupid." She finished sadly.

Finn stood up and made his way toward her. "Hey I did love you and want you. Even then, you're special Rachel you always have been. I never forgot that."

Rachel just scoffed, "I think you should leave." She said not meeting his eyes. "Rach…come on I'm sorry." She refused to look up and Finn got the hint and made his way to the door.

"I love you, even now, even after you choose Quinn, even after you forgave her for having a child with you best friend, who you also forgave. Just me you couldn't forgive and slowly I'm starting to let it go, but it hurts seeing you laughing and joking around with Puck. It breaks my heart everytime I see you and Quinn walking down the hallway hand in hand and when you kiss her." Rachel paused her head still down. Slowly she lifted her head and met Finn's eyes. "It hurts so damn much and yet I love you. And that's why I can't be the other girl again, not when I want more."

Finn straightened up and looked back at Rachel. "And if I tell you that I love you too."

"I'd say your lying, because if you loved me, truly, then you would have been able to forgive me like you did Noah and Quinn. If I believed you then it wouldn't break my heart to hear you say it and know that it wasn't true." Rachel said silently crying.

"Did you ever believe that I loved you?" Finn asked almost too scared to no the answer.

Rachel nodded her head. "In the beginning I did. But then I found out you lied about sleeping with Santana and everything changed." Finn cringed as she brought that up, easily his biggest mistake. "Because if you really loved me you would've told me and we would've worked through it."

Finn nodded his head again, than looked Rachel directly in the eyes. Slowly he made his way toward her. Rachel panicked, as he got closer. When he got closer he cupped both his hands around her face and brought her face up as he lowered his.

Placing his lips firmly against hers he kissed her. At first she tried to push him away, but slowly she responded to the kiss. They held each other tightly as their lips danced across each other's mouth. Tears were falling down both their cheeks as they cried silently throughout the kiss.

When air became an issue, Finn broke from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "You're not the other girl, you're not. You never were and you'll never be. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for so much." Finn cried against her forehead lowering his lips to hers again. This time kissing became difficult as they were both crying.

Finally Finn broke away, "I'm sorry." He said one last time before he turned and left. Rachel gently lowered herself to the couch a cried.

* * *

When Monday came around Finn and Rachel hadn't spoken to each other at all. Rachel shut off her cell phone all weekend and stayed away from the computer, Finn did the same thing.

Walking down the hall he spotted Quinn already waiting at his locker. He slowly made his way toward her. He was greeted with a big smile and a gentle kiss. "I missed you this weekend, where were you?" Quinn asked softly.

"Uh...it was kind of a rough weekend." Finn said vaguely.

"Oh is it something you want to talk about?" Quinn asked.

Finn just shook his head no. "Can I ask you something though?" Quinn nodded her head yes.

"When we first starting dating, did you know that I had kissed Rachel twice when we were still together?" If it were any other circumstance Finn would never ask, but he really needed to know.

Quinn looked confused and hurt by the question. "Yes I knew. I didn't know exactly when but I knew when you kissed her." Quinn explained.

"How did you know?" Quinn was quiet for a second. "You tasted different when I kissed you." Finn looked shocked. "The first time you tasted like a fruity drink like a cosmos or something. The second time I could smell her perfume and your lips tasted like _Very Berry_ lip gloss, even days after it happened." Finn was silent for a moment he couldn't believe Quinn knew.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Finn asked. "What could I say? I was pregnant with your best friends baby and lying to you about it. I had no right to say anything." Quinn explained.

"What's this all about Finn?" Quinn asked a little concerned.

"The day I kissed you in the auditorium you asked me if it was possible to love to people equally. And I said no, that it wasn't possible."

Quinn looked confused again. "What's this about Finn?" she was clearly agitated now.

"It's about Rachel. That I love her, that I am in love with her." Quinn looked at him angrily. "And why are you telling me this?" Quinn fumed.

"Because you deserve to know. I'm not going to make the same mistake I did before. I choose her before and then I let her go. I'm not going to do that again because I want her, all of her, all the time." Quinn stood in shock. "I'm sorry for doing this to you, for doing this to you here. But I don't want to pretend anymore, I don't want to hide from what I want. I love her and she deserves to know that."

Quinn was still in shock. "What are you going to do when she goes to New York after Graduation?"

Finn smiled softly and confidently. "I'm going with her." He said proudly. "I went to Mrs. Pillsbury and she helped me figure some things out."

Quinn just stood there shaking her head. "I should be more angry, I should want to rip your head off for breaking up with me before I was able to be prom Queen." Finn winced. "But I'm not. I'd never believe that Rachel Berry would be my competition, and she isn't… she was yours the moment you heard her sing." Finn let out the breath he was holding, thankful Quinn wasn't angry.

" I really am sorry" Finn apologized again. Quinn just shook it off

When they entered the choir room Finn tried to make eye contact with Rachel but she kept her head down busily writing in her notebook. And when Glee was done she was the first one out the door, never uttering a word.

* * *

Quinn slowly made her way toward Rachel at the end of the day. Rachel was oblivious to the cheerleader making her way over and continued on with her business.

"Hey" Quinn said softly not to startle the dive. Rachel still looked shocked and confused, "Hi" she replied back in a soft voice.

"Finn and I broke up." Quinn blurted she wasn't sure how to start the conversation and after the last time they talked she wasn't even sure Rachel would stick around long enough for her to get to the point.

Rachel slowly turned her head toward Quinn confused. "I'm sorry I know how much he meant to you. But I have to get going." Rachel said quietly and turned to leave.

"He still loves you." Quinn called out to her, Rachel stopped walking but kept her back turned to Quinn. Quinn noticed a change in Rachel; she went from quiet and sad to angry in a split second.

"Is this some sick joke between the two of you? Huh tell Rachel Finn loves you and see how quickly she believes it? And then laugh in her face when you realize she does. Well if it is then take my exit as me not playing along." Rachel fired angrily.

Quinn gently placed her hand on Rachel's arm, the gesture instantly calming the fuming diva. "It's not a joke, he loves you that's why he broke up with me." Rachel still looked unconvinced.

"He's going to follow you to New York you know? He talked to Mrs. Pillsbury and everything. When graduation comes you and him will be off to the bright lights of New York City." Tears slowly flowed down Rachel's cheeks. Mrs. Pillsbury had told her that Finn had come to her about going to school in New York. And for a minute she believed that it was true and that he would follow her, but then she realized there was no way he would leave Quinn.

But hearing Quinn confirm it changed everything. Quinn smiled softly as the realization that she was telling the truth crossed over Rachel's face.

"I know it's going to be hard to trust him again, but give him a chance he's a good guy, one of the only real good guys out there, and he loves you that's more than anyone ever gets." Rachel nodded her head and silently thanked Quinn before walking away.

At 8 o' clock there was a knock on Rachel's bedroom door, losing her place within her book. Slowly the door opened and Finn walked in.

"Your dad let me up." Finn explained quietly eyes locked on Rachel's. "I wanted to come and apologize…" The rest of his sentence was cut off by Rachel lifting her hand telling him to stop talking.

"I don't want to talk right now, my minds still a mess." Finn nodded in understanding. "But will you hold me?" Rachel asked softly.

Finn let out a strangled sigh and nodded his head. Taking off his sweater he climbed into the bed behind Rachel. Wrapping her small frame in his arms he pulled her flush against his body. Burring his head in her neck he breathed in her sent and kissed where her shoulders and neck meet.

"I know that you don't want to talk but I just wanted to say that I love you." Finn whispered against he neck.

Rachel gripped his hands tightly in hers and whispered back, " I believe you."


	5. Chapter 5

**I just wanted some semi-smut-but barely at all Finchel loving. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The sound of chirping birds gently stirred Finn from his slumber. He made a move to stretch his body but found it was impossible. Some how through the night he and Rachel had shifted on the bed, she was now laying directly on his chest.

Last night when he came over to her house he had his whole speech ready. He was going to tell Rachel that he had broken up with Quinn and that he wanted to be with Rachel for real this time. No more games she was the one he wanted. He was even going to tell her about following her to New York.

But when he entered her room she never gave him the chance to say any of. She asked him to hold her and he did because he wanted to. At some point they had fallen asleep, he was surprised that her fathers hadn't come up and told him to leave or that his mom hadn't called in a panic.

Looking down at the girl asleep he laughed softly. She was snoring, not a loud obnoxious snore, just breathing deeply, it was cute. Not wanting to ruin the moment he decided to not move, instead he started to hum Foreigner's "I Wanna Know What Love Is" it was one of his all time favorite songs. Almost instantly Rachel's snore's subsided, he continued to hum the song and then stopped and not even 10 seconds later she started to snore again.

He laughed again she was so precious. He figured it was the vibrations of his chest that lulled her to sleep. 15 minutes later he felt her starting to stir. She cooed softly as she stretched her body a top his, then rubbed her nose against his t-shirt clad chest.

Rachel stopped moving when she realized that she was literally laying on top of Finn. She panicked slightly and made a move to get off Finn's body, but he tightened his arms around her.

"Don't move." He said softly smiling down at her. Rachel just whispered back okay. They lay in silence again, Finn's hand gently running up and down her back.

"How'd you sleep?" Rachel asked quietly.

"I slept amazing." Finn said, "I haven't slept this good since that time in the summer when we fell asleep together on the hammock in your backyard." Rachel blushed recalling that night. It was the first time she ever literally slept with someone, first time she ever slept with Finn.

"What are you thinking about?" Finn asked slightly concerned that Rachel had yet to say anything, he knew how much of a morning person she was.

She shifted again, this time rubbing against Finn's lower region, he sucked in a breath. Rachel either hadn't noticed or was choosing to not pay attention. "I dunno my head is kind of all over the place...what are you thinking." Rachel asked as she shifted again this time gently pushing her lower body down on his. She had no clue what she was doing and it was killing Finn.

"Hmm...oh God." Rachel looked up concerned at Finn, he eye's were shut tightly. "I'm thinking that if you keep shifting like that I'm not going to be able to keep my hands to myself much longer." Finn rushed out.

Once Rachel realized what he was saying she felt just how much she was affecting him and made a move to shift off his body. Finn was reluctant to let her go, but she was driving him crazy. "I'm sorry, its just, it's the morning and you're laying on top of me and your body feels amazing and i just got excited...I'm sorry." Finn blushed and apologized.

Rachel blushed too, "no...sorry...I didn't know I was doing that, I didn't know I could affect you like that." Finn just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you serious? Rachel you're like the hottest most beautiful girl ever." Rachel blushed too.

"Thank you." Finn nodded his head then leaned in close to her face.

"I'm going to kiss you right now. I don't care about bad breath, I have been dying to do it since you woke up." FInn didn't give Rachel a chance to protest as he leaned all the way in and placed his lips against hers, softly at first, waiting for Rachel to return the kiss. He didn't have to wait long, the kiss remained slow and extremely sensual, it had been a while since they kissed like this.

Finn swept his tongue across her lips begging for entrance, smiling against his lips Rachel opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue. It felt so amazing to kiss like this again.

Finn brought his hand up to her face and cupped her cheek kissing her intensely, then lowered his hand to her sides, rubbing his way down to her hips. Then sliding his hand lower he gripped her butt and pulled her flesh against his front. They both moaned as their bodies collided.

Rachel lifted her hand from his face and dragged it down his chest to the hem of his t-shirt before slipping her hand inside, rubbing his bare chest up and down. Finn pulled her in closer to his body, griping her thigh and lifting it over his waist pulling them even closer. Finn moaned into their kiss, dragging his hand down her back and under her shirt.

Eventually air became an issue and they both separated. " I forgot how much I love waking up to you, even if it only happened once, I'm ready for it to be forever." Finn exclaimed still trying to catch his breath.

At his confession Rachel's body stiffened, Finn inwardly cursed for saying to much. He felt her body tense and get ready to roll away. He quickly gripped her thigh on top of his waist and rolled with her. Now he was the one on top of her effectively trapping her under his body, she had no choice but to listen to him now.

"I'm sorry. I am saying all these things without saying what I want to say." Rachel remained quiet looking intently up at him. "What is it you want to say?" She asked softly.

Finn took a deep breath "I want to say that I love you. And that I messed and am an idiot for letting you go." Finn shifted his body, forcing Rachel to open her legs and allow him to fit more securely. She moaned as their center's connected again.

"That's not fair, we are currently in a very compromising position." Rachel rattled softly.

Finn chuckled softly and leaned down closer to her face, his lips gently grazing hers as he spoke. "Too bad. This is my favorite place to be and I have no intention of leaving." He grinned down at her and nuzzled his nose against hers.

"Never?" Rachel asked playfully. Instantly Finn's face got very serious, his eyes staring directly into her. "Never." Finn said so forcefully that it knocked the breath out of her.

"I know we have a lot to work through and talk about, but I love you and I don't want to go another day where I don't get to wake up every morning and not kiss you, or hug you." Rachel's heart sped up as Finn spoke.

" Do you love me Rachel?" Finn asked seriously.

"I love you so much, too much sometimes. More than I think is normal for people our age." Rachel finished sadly. Finn just shook his head. "It's defiantly possible." Finn smiled widely down at her.

"Now where were we." He said teasingly as he leaned down and reclaimed her lips.

Rachel reached under the hem of his t-shirt again and dragged her nails up and down his sculptured chest, earning a loud moan from Finn. Finn scooted further up her body gently rocking himself into her, earning a very loud and throaty moan. He laughed softly at how worked up they already were.

He gently trailed his hand down her side, over her waist and gripped her butt, squeezing it firmly. "God I love your butt, it fits perfectly in my hand." Finn said leaving Rachel's mouth to kiss along her neck and across her collar bone.

Rachel just laughed and trailed her hands down his stomach again, this time dipping them into the waist band of his pants. Finn sucked in a short breath, all the times that they had found themselves in a similar situation they have both never gone further then the waist. It was a general rule that they weren't ready for more than that. This was the first time Rachel made the first move to something more.

She swept her fingers over the same spot and Finn thought that they'd better stop. "We should stop" Finn said out of breath. "You're right." Rachel said equally out of breath.

Finn shifted his body down placing his head down against her collar bone and the opening of the V neck t-shirt she was wearing. Rachel still trying to calm her breathing chuckled as she felt Finn starting to kiss the top part of her breasts that were exposed through her t-shirt.

"That doesn't feel like stopping." She chuckled. Finn's reply came out as a mumble as his lips were still clearly busy.

"I know, but i can't help myself, you're just to perfect." Finn replied before continuing her exploration of her breasts.

A knock at her bedroom door startled both of them and before they had a chance to move from their current position one of Rachel's fathers was already walking through the door.

"Oh...it's good to see that I came up before something happened." Elijah said with a sly smile on his face. "Daddy." Rachel whined, "Please refrain from scaring Finn." Elijah just chuckled and told them breakfast was ready.

After getting their nerves in check they made their way downstairs and sat at the table. Elijah and James explained that when they came up to say goodnight to Rachel they were both already asleep and they called Carol to inform them that Finn had feel asleep and he was going to stay the night.

James, the tougher of the two men informed Rachel, while looking directly at Finn that this was not something they should make a habit of doing, because from now the same rules apply as they did before. No boys upstairs after 10 and the bedroom door stays open at all times. Finn readily agreed to all terms, while Rachel just rolled her eyes.

When they were all done eating Rachel and Finn volunteered to do the dishes. As Rachel washed Finn cleared off the table. With the last plate in his hand, he made his way over to Rachel. He stood behind her, pressing his body gently against the length of hers. Reaching around his placed the dirty plate in the sink and gently trailed his hands down her sides.

Rachel laughed softly and leaned back against Finn's strong chest. Finn trailed his hands down further and gently rubbed them against her backside. Rachel just laughed and teased him about his obsession with her butt.

A few minutes later Mr. and Mr. Berry came in informing them that they were going to go for a walk and would be back in a couple of hours.

When the two men left Rachel and Finn made their way to the living room. Finn sat down and happily accepted Rachel as she straddled his lap. She leaned down and connected their lips in a sensual kiss gripping his shoulders tightly.

Finn ran his hands up and down her back before finding his way into her shirt. This time trailing his hands up her stomach and over her bra clad breasts, giving them a gently squeeze before trailing his hands back down to her waist.

"What is going on...I can't keep my hands off you." Rachel said out of breath. Finn moaned agreeing. "Does it matter? I just want to do this all day everyday." Rachel laughed at Finn's one track mind.

Rachel pushed away from Finn's lips and sat up straight on his lap. Finn looked confused for a moment before Rachel spoke. "What are we going to do when Monday comes around?" Finn could hear the worry in her voice.

He gently traced his hands down her arms and gripped her hands. "Come Monday morning I am going to walk right up to you, push you against your locker and kiss you, and kiss you, and kiss you, until the bell rings or someone pulls me away." He smiled confidently while Rachel ducked her head blushing.

* * *

Monday morning came after an amazing weekend spent just being with each other.

Finn navigated his way through the throngs of people before an opening cleared, he smiled as he saw Rachel at her locker grabbing her books. Feeling like eyes were on her she turned away from her locker and locked eyes with Finn down the hall.

He smiled brightly as she caught his eyes, blushing and smiling Rachel waved shyly. Finn slowly made his way toward her, when he was a few feet away he smiled softly, "Hi" he said then like he promised he gently pushed her against she locker, connecting his body with hers so they were flush against each other and kissed her.

It started as small soft kisses, but quickly turned into one of their slow sensual kisses that so easily could turn them on. Rachel was the first to beg for entrance and Finn happily obliged, moaning deeply as their tongues collided.

If they weren't so preoccupied they would've noticed a small crowd forming and many cat calls being heard around the hallway. "Good morning." Finn said out of breath, smiling down at a flushed Rachel.

Finally untangling themselves from each other, gripping each other's hand they walked down the hall smiling the whole time.


End file.
